


Not That Kind Of Stream

by Reed_Writes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Lapis and Peridot enjoy an evening 'alone' in the barn.





	Not That Kind Of Stream

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a bit of artwork I saw, which I have included in this fic and for which attribution can be found in the end notes. I hope everyone enjoys this (relatively tame) bit of smut! :)

Lapis drummed her fingers on the back of her phone, studying her reflection in the glass of the camera as it laid face down on her chest. Mirrors and reflections didn't scare her as much these days, though they did still freak her out a bit if she really thought about it - which she had been lately, given how much she'd been using the device's camera. There was something... off-putting about capturing Peridot's "image" with the device, though she didn't have to think hard to imagine a reason for that.

Still, when Amethyst had "hooked her up" - her words - with the device, Steven had been encouraging. He always had a way with words, she felt. Even if he wasn't the most well spoken, and even a little naive, his genuine nature always shone through - it made him very persuasive, at least. 

He was supportive, too. He checked up on her and Peridot a lot, making frequent use of the warp pad. That was an important point, though. The bright glow and distinctive sound, combined with the pad's distance from the barn, allowed just enough time for the 'couple', as he called them, to hide any evidence of activities that Amethyst had deemed "Not Safe For Steven". (Never mind that _she_ had been the one to introduce her to such activities in the first place...)

Of course, there were no such visits to worry about today. Steven had already visited this morning, excitedly regaling Lapis with tales of yesterday's mission - and even more excitedly informing her that he was going on another _right away_! To say that she had been enjoying the hours of guaranteed free time would be an understatement.

Smirking at the thought and wondering when Peridot would get back from inspecting their "kindergarten" of crops, Lapis turned her phone over and thumbed away the lock screen. When she got the device a week ago, it had come with barely any "apps" - unlike Peridot's tablet, whose busy screen full of icons she had assumed was the norm. Now, at least, she had a few more. One of the first ones Amethyst had sent her was a "vault" app, to store images and videos behind a simple passcode. Peridot had quickly demonstrated that it was trivial for her to crack, but it was enough to defeat Steven if he grabbed the device. 

Of course, if he were to do that, it was better if he didn't look at that app at all; No sense in making him too curious for his own good, as Amethyst had suggested. As a result, Lapis made sure to keep the regular camera gallery fed with a steady stream of images as well - but these were all "safe". Lapis snapped a quick photo of her toes to fill her daily quota of such images this morning.

Today, though, she was supposed to try out a new app. Amethyst had texted it to her, calling it a "streaming" service - one that was supposedly tolerant of Not Safe For Steven content, she had explained after clearing up Lapis's confusing around the concept of _water_ inside of her _phone_. Peridot still wasn't back, so there wasn't much for her to do with it, but she tapped on the icon anyway. 

Once the splash screen had faded, and she had finished registering for a "basic" account, Lapis immediately understood what Amethyst had meant. She cocked an eyebrow as she scrolled through the list of streams - some with thousands of views, and all featuring scantily clad or nude humans. Yes, this was definitely in the "Unsafe" category of... things.

Still, Lapis wasn't really sure what to make of this new app. Images were one thing - she had already amassed nearly a hundred images of Peridot in various states of undress over the past week - but videos still freaked her out by comparison. Hearing someone's captured voice, and seeing them move... it was an all too familiar feeling. 

At least it would be easy to pass the idea by Peridot. She was, as always, eager to please. She had professed on the first day that she didn't "understand" these Earthling features, but had admitted afterwards that their activities had at least felt good. Since then, it had been easy to persuade her to continue.

Lapis _did_ have to somewhat take on the role of a teacher, though. Peridot was being completely honest when she said she had no idea what she was doing, which wasn't hard to believe. If Amethyst hadn't shown her Greg's old VHS tapes, she wouldn't have the slightest idea either. 

Smiling fondly, she closed the streaming app for the time being and opened the vault, tapping in the four digit code and scrolling down through the app's internal, private gallery. The first few photos she had taken were some of the cutest - Peridot stripping for the first time in her life. She hadn't really gotten the hang of holding the phone steady by this point, so some of the images were a bit blurry, but in Lapis's mind that simply added to the charm. There was a few second's difference between each photo, with the first showing a blushing 'dot standing with her thumbs hooked under her shoulder straps, and then progressing as she slowly and awkwardly removed her uniform. 

Peridot's clothing, as skin-tight as it was, did a surprisingly good job of hiding what Lapis considered to be her best features - her breasts, with their perky nipples and a surprising amount of mass compared to Lapis's own, and her crotch, which, well... Lapis didn't need to explain its appeal to herself or anyone else.

In these first few pictures, Peridot seemed about as surprised about her appearance as Lapis had been. Towards the end of the slideshow, Lapis had taken Amethyst's advice and 'forgotten' to warn her of what would happen if she spread herself when she asked her to do so. Now, she paused on the trio of images with a fond feeling. They showed Peridot sitting down on the barn's floor, her legs spread as she looked past the camera. The first image showed her gingerly touching herself, a turquoise-green blush on her cheeks as she split her fingers between either side of her labia. The second, a few seconds later like all the others, could almost be heard in Lapis's mind. Peridot had given a _very_ distinctive yelp when her flaccid cock had flopped out when she released it, and she doubted she would ever forget that moment - not to say that her memory wasn't already excellent. 

The third, and her favourite photo, showed one of the rare-ish instances where part of Lapis's body was visible in an image. Peridot was still sitting on the floor, with crossed arms and a heavy blush on her cheeks as Lapis reached out and held her shaft - posing it for the camera, in a sense. It was, in so many ways, a cute and adorable photo of the little green gem. 

Sadly, that was the end of that day's photographs. Lapis sighed quietly as she continued scrolling back up, casually glancing at some of the more interesting ones from later in the week - Peridot's first orgasm, that time they worked the farm together in the nude... She scrolled faster past some of the ones that featured herself - Amethyst had insisted that she send some of both of them to her after she'd gotten back from yesterday's mission, ostensibly to "blow off some steam", whatever that meant, and so some of the most recent pictures featured a reluctant-looking Lapis 'posing' for Peridot - who was an even worse photographer than she was, but at least managed to capture the essence as she had emerged herself for her friend's benefit. 

Of course, that experience hadn't been _all_ bad. It had inspired Amethyst to suggest a few new things for them to try together, which Lapis found appealing - though the thought of streaming their adventures together to the public still left her feeling uneasy.

Sighing, Lapis set the phone back down and turned her head to look at the barn door. It was open, illuminating the otherwise dark and musty interior, and it was sufficiently late in the day that the light reached the foot of their makeshift 'bed'; really a loose collection of pillows and cushions, upon which she was presently laying. Lapis laid there, watching the door and the crops outside blowing in the gentle breeze, for a good few minutes before she got bored again. 

Lapis grumbled, sitting up. If Peridot wasn't going to come back on her own, she'd just have to go and get her. 

There was one issue with that, though. Her friend as _very_ industrious in her care for her farm. She could be distracted, but not easily and not for long. She would have to think of something to really catch the gem's eye if she wanted to drag her back here. 

Smirking, Lapis realised she had just the idea for such a situation. She reached up and behind herself, undoing the ribbon at the bottom of her neck and letting her top fall open. She pulled the rest of it down along with her skirt, completely stripping herself in a few quick motions. 

_That_ should do the trick.

Lapis looked down, briefly inspecting herself before moving on. The faint golden freckles in her skin were most obvious at this time of day when they caught the light, shimmering faintly as she moved about. There wasn't much else she'd like to say about herself - her form was rather unappealing, compared to Peridots - at least in her opinion. Amethyst had been full of praise for her naked body once she had received her requested photos, but Lapis wasn't sure why. What benefit did smaller breasts and a flatter butt bring to her, that Amethyst could see but she couldn't?

Still, there was one thing she was proud of. When she everted herself, she had a _noticeably_ larger cock than Peridot did, much to the green gem's chagrin. She wasn't about to get _that_ out and fly around, though. 

Stretching, Lapis stepped out of the barn and spread her wings. The area she had to cover was tiny - their farm was still small by human industrial standards - but Peridot's tendency to disappear amongst the rows of sunflowers and maize meant that the only practical way to find her at all was from the sky, and so she took flight and soared quickly up above the field.

Lapis flitted around, shivering at the feeling of the cool late-afternoon air on her bare skin. She scanned the ground below, looking for movement or the flash of Peridot's distinctive hair as it poked through gaps in the canopy. It didn't take too long to find her target, who was apparently crawling around on her hands and knees amongst the sunflowers - Lapis couldn't imagine why, but then again the most she ever contributed was by acting as a glorified water pump, and she made no pretences of being any wiser than her green-thumbed friend.

She gently descended, trailing a few feet above and behind Peridot as she watched her working for a few minutes. Her toes occasionally brushed against a petal or two, but her prey hardly noticed, being too absorbed in her work. It was almost a shame to disturb Peridot when she was in her element like this, doing whatever she was doing with the stems of the sunflowers. But even now, when she wasn't _trying_ to be sexy, Peridot still presented an alluring proposition, down on all fours and facing away like this...

Smirking, Lapis silently siphoned a handful of water from the air around her. She took a few moments to aim, and once she was sure she'd hit true, she fired a short, sharp jet at Peridot's ass. The result was a satisfying 'slap' and an amusing yelp as Peridot seemed to jump up in the air, spinning with a scowled expression to face her attacker. 

"HEY- Ahh..! Lazuli!" The sudden change in tone was, as it always would be with Peridot, amusingly cute. Seeing her friend's expression immediately soften as she realized it was _her_ who was responsible for this indignity, and then listening to her starting to stammer and falter as she went on the realize Lapis's own lack of 'dignity' brought a smile to her face. 

"Hey 'dot." "Y-you're naked..." Lapis rolled her eyes. Peridot could be so obvious at times that it almost hurt. She almost expected her to stammer out 'Y-you're flying...' next. To prevent such an unfortunate outcome, she instead swooped down, easily gathering the stunned gem up into her arms before regaining altitude. 

"Yeah, I'm naked. And bored." Peridot, for her part, was remarkably okay with being picked up like this. Perhaps it was having her face pressed into Lapis's chest as she was carried back to the barn that calmed her down.

"R-right... and I suppose you want me to help with that?" Peridot looked up at Lapis, who looked down at her in turn. Their eyes met, and Lapis smiled as she saw the tell-tale blush on the green gem's cheeks that indicated her dawning arousal. She reached up and plucked her visor from her face, letting it fall to the ground outside the barn as she ended their flight and touched down inside. 

"Mhmm. The plants can wait a little while, right?" It was hardly a question, of course. Lapis leant down and kissed Peridot's gem, which seemed to glow for a brief moment at the contact. Peridot was entirely under her thrall by this point - there was no way she'd pass up an opportunity to please the gem she seemed so keen to worship. 

"O-of course! Nnnf... Just let me..." Lapis smirked, leaving Peridot to struggle with her clothing as she made her way back to their bed. She flopped down into the haphazardly arranged pile of mismatched cushions, sequestering herself nicely in the little nook she had worked out for herself a few days ago. 

She picked up her phone again, nonchalantly yawning and spreading her legs as she got out of the way of a photo opportunity. The screen flashed as she took the picture, though this was more than enough to draw Peridot's attention.

"H-hey! I wasn't ready!"

Lapis giggled, snorting through her nose as she laughed both at the photo and Peridot's reaction. It was a good, clear shot of Peridot in profile as she tried to free her feet from her leggings, and due to its candid nature she was making no attempt whatsoever to hide her physical arousal - indeed, it seemed that the green gem was plenty wet already, before she was even finished undressing. 

Clearly, Lapis's unconventional visit had done the trick. 

A cheeky grin still resting on her face, Lapis set her phone back down for the time being as a flustered Peridot finally made her way over to their bed. She simply laid there, watching as her friend-turned-lover obediently got down on all fours and crawled on top of her. 

She was proud of Peridot for that. Her desire to please made her far more adaptable than Lapis had expected. That she had so naturally fallen into this new role after such little time was impressive, and she didn't need Amethyst to tell her that much. 

In due time, she would reward Peridot with her attention. But she had quickly established her desires with the gem, and so had taught her some patience. Lapis merely had to watch, for at least that much attention was required, as Peridot, her face flushed turquoise, straddled her hips and knelt back on her haunches to present herself. 

Lapis didn't spare even a nod, simply wearing a soft, yet uncaring expression as she watched the shivering, anxious gem stroke over her own body, one hand cupping a breast as the other slowly snaked downwards, brushing over her belly and hovering nervously for a few moments before finding its place between her legs. 

This was always the best part of the show, in her opinion. Though Peridot everted remarkably easily, as she had learned when she tried to perform the function herself, she still did her best to draw it out as she knew the blue gem liked, slowly massaging herself and stroking oh-so-gently between her lips. Her natural lubricants flowed freely, quickly coating her fingers and getting, at least it seemed, everywhere. Lapis didn't mind when it dripped on her - she was messier, after all, though it did cause some embarrassment for her little performer. 

All this, their ritual, was performed wordlessly - almost silently, save for the scant few noises Peridot made as she touched herself. Lapis simply watched, barely moving and doing nothing to encourage the behaviour she had trained into her lover in the space of a short week. A ritual like this was a procedure to a technically minded gem like Peridot, and those came second nature to her.

It could not last forever, though. Eventually, the teasing became too much for the petite gem to bear - clearly so, as she was starting to pant and whine as she touched herself, and her shivers and shakes were intensifying - and Lapis offered her permission in the form of a nod. Gratefully, almost desperately, Peridot reached down between her legs and spread her fingers, just as she had on that first evening. 

Lapis watched with hungry eyes as, with a wet _schlick_ sound, Peridot's penis rapidly everted itself. 

Though the process may have been unappealing, both the preparation and result were well worth the effort. Hearing Peridot's heady moan as she experienced a micro-orgasm set Lapis's heart aflutter, and watching as her flaccid cock quickly stiffened up and presented itself set her mind racing. 

Now, at long last, came her turn to engage. Lapis lifted a hand, brushing her fingers over Peridot's thigh for a moment as she brought it around and gently took her freshly emerged cock into her grip. She let the bottom of her shaft rest in her palm, closing her fingers and gazing up with a warm smile on her face as the green gem cautiously began to thrust. 

Quickly established, the pair held eye contact as Peridot pleasured herself with Lapis's hand. Her fluids, which coated her shaft from tip to base, provided all of the lubricant necessary for their action, and then some. Lapis didn't flinch at all as Peridot's slick dripped down her arm, simply holding still and drawing Peridot's eyes into her own. It was much more of a challenge for her lover, of course. Even keeping her eyes open as she was washed over by wave after wave of pleasure was a struggle, and sacrifices had to be made if she was to save her mental fortitude for this task; any attempt to quiet herself or to control her expression was abandoned. 

This was only scratching the surface, however. Peridot only thrust slowly, as if she was afraid that she would cum too quickly if she overstimulated herself. That may well be a risk, but it was her problem, not Lapis's - she could have her use of her lover's body either way, irrespective of if she came in the first few minutes or in the first few hours. 

Of course, making such use was Lapis's challenge. Today's goal was simple, at least. It had to be something that she could film - something she could stream, using her phone and her new app, to the 'internet', which was apparently Earth's global communications network, as Peridot had explained when Amethyst had left her wanting for answers. 

All that really meant was that she didn't really want to use her hands if she could help it. 

Remembering this, she gently withdrew her hand from Peridot's shaft. There was no sense in getting it any dirtier than it already was, and so she wiped what she could off on one of their cushions. Peridot was no doubt dissatisfied with this change in circumstances, though she didn't show it. She simply knelt there, watching with a pleasured look on her face as she tried to rein in her breathing and awaited whatever came next - their ritual, or procedure, was broken now. 

Another thing Lapis always expected her to mind, even though she never did.

Regardless, with no clear direction left for Peridot, it was time for Lapis to participate more actively herself. She shuffled backwards, scooting in between Peridot's legs about a foot. 

"Hey, Peridot..." The sound of her voice did a remarkably good job of clearing Peridot's head, which was convenient, if a little unsexy. It was as if she snapped to attention, except nothing about her _physical_ appearance changed - she was still kneeling over her with her cock out and a flustered _look_ on her face, after all. "Y-yes, Lapis?"

It was hard to avoid laughing, really. The absurdity of it all was far from lost on her. To say that it was a driving force behind establishing these rituals would be an understatement, but she adored Peridot regardless. "... get down there and use your mouth."

It was a simple instruction, and one that she'd given once before, which helped. Peridot simply nodded, shuffling back until she was able to bend down and fit her head in between Lapis's legs. 

Perhaps the worst aspect of this position was that it hid so much of Peridot from her. She could see her head, her back and her ass - and that was it. No views of Peridot's cock, hanging freely between her legs, were afforded to her. Perhaps if they had a spectator, they would be able to enjoy the view, but no one was available for that role. 

Lapis simply had to make do with her imagination to compliment Peridot eating her out, and so she shut her eyes and leant back as the green gem got to work. 

She had no point of reference - Peridot was the only gem she'd ever done any of this with, so she was simultaneously the best and worst lover she'd ever had - but Lapis considered her to be _pretty good_ at 'giving head', as it was allegedly called. It felt great, at least. It started with a few broad licks and kisses, acting as a pretence for Peridot to start poking around and exploring her. 

Now, if Lapis had directed Peridot to eat out her ass, it would have been a different matter, but as it was, there was only about an inch of space before Peridot's tongue reached the tip of her dormant cock. Peridot's was even closer to the surface - this, she claimed, was the cause of her sensitivity - but either way, having it touched was a surefire way to get any gem's motor running. 

There was no sense in maintaining her cool, detached demeanour now. Lapis shuddered, a low-pitched groan escaping her lips as she sank back into her bedding. Peridot was being gentle, which was kind of her - her tongue moved slowly, languidly penetrating her and stroking over her hidden tip. Their lips were pressed together, Peridot's eyes squeezed shut as she focused intently on her task. 

Lapis allowed herself to moan, her body shaking as she arched her back and pushed her hips forwards. Distracted, Peridot opened her eyes again, her steady motions wavering for a moment as she took in the no doubt beautiful sight of Lapis's shivering form. 

Lapis huffed, her breath unsteady as she dealt with the heat of being so close to emergence - a problem that was in no way helped by Peridot having just _stopped_ so that she could look at her. Her lip curled into a wry smile as she reached out with her dirty hand and pushed down on her lover's head, her breath catching as she applied pressure to herself and Peridot's muffled voice indicated her surprise.

"Don't stop."

That seemed to be enough to remind Peridot of her task. Lapis held her gaze as she started to lick and kiss her again, not allowing either of them to forget the other as she was edged closer and closer to release.

When it came, Peridot knew to get out of the way. She rolled slightly to the side as Lapis cried out, narrowly avoiding a mouthful of blue-and-gold striped cock as she emerged. Instead, it merely brushed her cheek, splattering her face with Lapis's fluids as they gushed out with it. Lapis groaned, panting to catch her breath and allowing her head to fall back against the pillows. Time had passed - it was darker in the barn now, and she could see the first light of the moon shining through the gaps in the barn's shingled roof. 

Lapis didn't much care what time it was, of course. She sighed contentedly, lifting her head to look once again at Peridot, who was gently nuzzling against her shaft as it slowly stiffened between her legs, her own cock tucked cutely between her thighs as she curled up. No, time didn't matter, as long as she had the freedom to be with her like this, it could pass as quickly or as slowly as it liked. 

She smiled, reaching out - with her clean hand this time, not that Peridot would mind - and petting her lover as she kissed at the base of her cock. A few moments rest, then she could continue - though there was one other task that required her attention. 

Lapis reached out, switching hands again as she picked up the phone that lay by her side. She unlocked it and tapped on the streaming app's icon. She didn't understand human writing very well, but there thankfully wasn't much involved here. Helpful glyphs illustrated each button, and Lapis experimentally tapped on the one she knew represented a camera. As expected, the viewfinder opened, but it only took up half of the screen. The other half, it seemed, was occupied by a presently blank white space - aside from a digit in the top left corner, which she knew read 'zero'. Lapis held the phone steady, wondering if there was anything else she had to do for a moment before the numeral suddenly ticked up - 'one', whatever that meant. A few moments later, writing appeared in the previously blank space. 

It took her longer than she would have liked, but she got the gist of it easily enough - it was a message, no doubt left by a human, who she supposed was her audience - represented by that digit, no doubt. So, the app was working then. 

The human seemed surprised, which wasn't unexpected - this was a platform for other humans, not gems. Lapis hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for using it, but the tone of the comments that slowly streamed in seemed positive - for now, at least. 

"H-hey Lapis, what are you doing?"

Peridot's voice drew her out of the screen, and she looked up in surprise. She hadn't realized she'd become so absorbed in the phone, though it had clearly gotten Peridot's attention - it wasn't common for her to point the camera at her for this long, after all. 

"A-ah, uhm... Trying out a new app. Wanna see?"

It seemed only fair at this point to share it. There was no sense in hiding it from her, after all. She offered the phone, her curious partner sitting up as she accepted it. 

Peridot curiously poked at the screen and experimented with the camera, sweeping it around the room and catching an unguarded Lapis by surprise. 

"What's it... for?" 

Lapis did her best to explain, going by what little she understood. Eventually, Peridot managed to find the 'information' page in the app, and while that would have been next to useless to Lapis, the tech-head had already deciphered several Earth languages, and so had no trouble filling in the gaps that Lapis left. 

"I see..." Peridot handed back the phone after a little while, blushing heavily as Lapis took it and turned the camera on her once again. To Lapis, Peridot seemed to be divided on the matter of 'publicly' sharing their relations. Perhaps she was just being coy, or perhaps she was merely playing along with what she thought was expected. After all, what if this was a normal part of this kind of relationship?

Certainly, to Lapis, it may as well have been. Her only objection was that it involved recording video, but then it was supposed to disappear as soon as it was seen again anyway, so... Aside from that caveat, she felt that there were plenty of opportunities for fun - especially if she had Peridot translating the comments that were now steadily streaming in from their five or six viewers.

Regardless, the matter was settled for the time being. She had Peridot's consent, and that was all she needed to press on.

Lapis patted her lap with a smile, her cheeks flushing blue as Peridot silently nodded her understanding. 

Once again, the time had come for Lapis to take a more disconnected role - though she was still far more involved than before, given that she was providing her cock for Peridot to ride on. She relaxed into the cushions and pillows behind her, watching through the phone's screen as Peridot got up and positioned herself. 

Peridot straddled her carefully, one leg on the bed and one on Lapis's as she balanced herself above her lover's throbbing, dripping shaft. They had learned quickly that pre-lubrication was required for a pleasurable experience, and so Peridot reached down and stroked Lapis's cock, collecting her fluids on her hand before reaching between her own legs and massaging between her cheeks. Lapis shivered as she watched and listened, admiring Peridot's body and her willingness to serve. She only wished that she could see as Peridot fingered herself with her slick-coated digits, warming herself up for the task at hand...

She would absolutely have to make Peridot show her some time - perhaps there were positions Amethyst could suggest that made that practical. Lapis made a mental note.

After what seemed like an age, Peridot decided that she was done. Her hand moved to grip Lapis's shaft, holding it in position as she waited for permission to take it. 

Lapis didn't make her wait, nodding with a grin on her face and using both hands to hold the phone steady in preparation for the moment. 

Peridot sank down slowly, pausing for a moment when she felt her tip pressing up against her puckered rim. Lapis shivered, her whole body radiating with anticipation as her cock pulsed and dribbled precum. Perhaps it was that tickle of fresh fluid on her skin that Peridot took for her signal, as she started moving again without further direction from her lover. 

They both moaned, their voices joined together as they shared the ecstasy of penetration. For Lapis, who had yet to let Peridot take her, she could only wonder how the green gem felt. Was it uncomfortable at all? Or did it feel as amazing as it did to her, having that tight, tense hole embracing her most sensitive organ? She at least enjoyed it somewhat, that much was obvious - and if the comments pouring in from their growing audience, now a dozen strong, were anything to go by, so did the humans watching them.

Peridot continued her slow descent, her legs trembling and weak as she tried to control her pace. Her vocalizations continued as Lapis's faded, the blue gem biting her lip and keeping quiet while her lover shamelessly embraced her position. Once she was settled, about half of Lapis's cock was inside her, spreading her rim as far as she was comfortable with. Lapis held no objections to this - her tip was her most sensitive place anyway, and she wouldn't expect a gem half her size to take her in her entirety anyway.

Lapis sighed happily, relaxing again as Peridot shut her eyes and began to grind on her. She went back to holding the phone with one hand, using her other to guide her hips as she moved about. 

"Nnff... Don't forget to put on a show..."

Lapis's pleasure-laden tone did little to break Peridot from the moment, but the message seemed to get through to her. Lapis focused the camera on her subject as she began to touch herself, one hand on her shaft and one on her chest. 

It was a good look for her, apparently. Lapis watched as the rate of comments noticeably increased, wishing that she could read them - both for her own benefit, and for Peridot's - praise was a powerful tool, after all. Yet, even if she couldn't read human writing well enough yet, they would at least be able to understand what she was saying...

Lapis gripped the dark blue bedsheet beneath her, adjusting her position slightly as she angled her hips slightly upwards and allowed herself to sink comfortably back into the cushions. There was something about the way Peridot made her feel - tight, close - that made her feel cozy, and there was a desire in her to spread that feeling throughout her entire body. Peridot herself seemed plenty happy with the scenario; If it weren't for Lapis's reminders, she would surely have forgotten herself. She was always like this, Lapis mused. Their experiences were so different - Peridot would remain lucid for a painfully long time, constantly doubting herself and stumbling at nearly every step until, finally, the moment came when a figurative switch would flip in her head. 

Not a switch to turn anything on, of course. A switch to turn something off. Lapis wouldn't say that she became 'confident' or anything even close to that, but she did seem to stop caring so much about appearances, at least - like now. 

Lapis wished that she could enjoy this as much as Peridot seemed to be. Through the lens of her camera, she watched as the gem slowly started to ride her, her hips rising and falling as she lifted with her legs and moaned with every drop. Sure, Lapis moaned with her, her breath forced out by the multitude of wonderful (and intense) sensations that were being provided to her. 

But she couldn't help but feel increasingly self-conscious about it all. She was glad that their positions were not reversed.

Focusing on her partner helped with that feeling, at least. Lapis angled the camera downwards, drawing its focus away from Peridot's cock and breasts and towards the gap between her legs, where one could see Lapis's cock - striped blue and gold, and positively soaked with her fluids - pulsing and throbbing as Peridot rode it. Their pace was faster now, and increasing still as the green gem loosened up and relaxed herself. 

Lapis smiled. It was easy to forget herself at a time like this. 

"L-nnf... L-lower, Peridot..."

Her suggestion was somewhat of a challenge, of course. The lower Peridot could get on her, the better it might feel for both of them. Lapis groaned as Peridot pushed herself down, shutting her eyes for a moment and enjoying the feeling while it lasted. There was still no way Peridot could take all of her, but that didn't matter right now - this felt more than good enough.

Peridot tried a few more times, each time rising on increasingly shaky legs. There was only so much her form could do, after all, and pushing her limits was clearly wearing her out early. Lapis knew there was no fun in that.

"That's enough.." 

She spoke as Peridot sank down again, lifting a hand and placing it on her lover's hip to hold it steady. 

"You can sit for a while, right?"

Lapis's voice was shaky, though she hardly realized it. Peridot's ass felt great around her cock, her inner walls rubbing and massaging her on all sides whenever she moved even slightly, and feeling her stretch and clench around her as she sat so far down on her was wonderful. That was what Lapis knew and understood, and little else mattered to her right now. She wasn't even paying attention to her phone, or their rapidly rising viewer count. 

Grunting softly, Peridot nodded. Lapis removed her hand, and the green gem stayed put, only rocking back and forth slightly and emitting the slightest of moans. Lapis's gaze tracked with her, watching as she moved both hands to her hips to support herself, her cock bobbing up and down slightly with each little 'thrust' as it dripped precum.

Lapis took a moment to steady herself, catching her breath in between gasps as Peridot worked on her. Remembering her phone, she noted the now triple-digit viewer count. They were rapidly growing in popularity, apparently. 

"H-hey Peridot..."

"Ngh... Yes?"

"It's okay to finish now..."

Lapis smiled, huffing as she felt the heat rising to her face. She could barely see any of herself in the frame of the stream now, as she angled the camera back up to capture Peridot's face for what came next.

Peridot blushed too. She knew, clearly, that it was meant to be the peak of their little 'live stream' together.

Still, she nodded, agreeing as she always did with whatever Lapis suggested. Gingerly, she resumed her masturbation, one hand on her chest and one on her dick just as before. She was much more on edge now though, and Lapis could easily tell as she felt her shiver and clench around her, her rocking motion faltering from time to time as she stroked herself. 

Lapis did her best to capture as much of it on the phone as she could. She was absorbed in the spectacle, blissfully free of her worries and misgivings. She was simply a member of the audience right now, albeit one with front row seats, so to say. 

The show didn't last too long, of course. Now that she had permission, Peridot wasn't trying to hold anything back. She pumped her shaft between her fingers, whimpered cries coming with every stroke as she ground herself back against Lapis. There was no pretence of lasting until her partner came anymore, and so it took her only a few moments to achieve orgasm.

"A-ah... And there she goes, folks..."

Lapis smiled as she addressed her audience, watching together with them as Peridot cried out, her cock spurting cute little jets of seed. In the back of her mind, she wished she was joining Peridot, but she was hardly close enough to finish. Watching, feeling and listening would have to be enough for now, and in its own way, it was plenty for her.

She couldn't help but giggle at the tickling feeling that Peridot's seed left as it splattered on her belly, her body shivering as she came in contact with the hot, sticky fluid. There wasn't much of it, but it reached as far up as her chest.

Lapis sighed happily, watching with a satisfied look on her face as Peridot stroked out the last few drops and slowly calmed herself down, her cries fading as she caught her breath again. 

"Well... I think that's enough for now."

That was more to herself, than her partner. Lapis lazily thumbed the stop button on the livestream, then closed the app and set her phone back down. Peridot simply watched, still riding her lover's erection even as she so casually went about her business - Lapis was seemingly once again adopting her disengaged, disinterested personality, now that the spectacle was over.

"L-Lapis..."

"Hmm?"

Lapis looked up, a curious look on her face. 

"Nnff... S-Sorry, it's nothing..." 

Peridot slumped forwards slightly, leaning over Lapis and groaning as her cock started to slip out of her. 

Even if she wasn't sure, Lapis thought she knew what was going on. She raised her arms, wrapping them around her lover and pulling her down into a hug. Both gems grunted as they separated, her leaving Peridot's hole with a wet _schlick_. They were both soaked with her fluids now, but neither cared as Peridot buried her face into Lapis's breast, avoiding her own mess in the process. 

Lapis didn't mind this. She'd be worn out too, she thought, if their roles were reversed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Source for the artwork:  
>  ~~https://polymorphic-sentient-cocks.tumblr.com/post/178303051437/this-has-been-on-my-computer-a-while-ahahaaa-so~~  
>  After the tumblr apocalypse, these fine folks can now be found here:  
> https://polymorphic-sentient-butts.tumblr.com/  
> and here:  
> http://www.furaffinity.net/user/polymorphic-sentient-butts/
> 
> If you're interested in keeping up to date with my writing, or supporting me in other ways, check out my tumblr blog:  
> http://reed-writes-smut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
